Sticks and Stones
by Weavercat
Summary: Adventure, H/C, gunslinging, growing-up and learning just how the West is changing before our very eyes. This tale will take us for one wild ride.  Boo, I stink at summaries. It's going to be a rambler. All cast with a little focus on Priscilla.
1. Chapter 1

Sticks and Stones

All characters belong to Mr. Verbinski, Mr. Logan and Mr. Byrkit.

I don't know where this is going and it may ramble on but... I like Priscilla. She has such potential and seems very perceptive when it comes to the heart of things. It may end up someplace different. I hope you'll join me on this strange ride.

* * *

><p>Dirt lay quiet and dusty in the late-afternoon sun. Most of the sensible townfolk stayed indoors well away from the furnace-blast of heat outside.<p>

Heat or no heat, a crowd had pushed it's way into the small hallway of Doc's tiny family-medicine practice. The crowd was waiting at the door to the office and listening intently as thumps, curses and general mayham sounded from within. Those closest to the door stepped back as the handle rattled. Doc and the Sheriff stepped out into the hallway with twin sighs of relief. The rabbit, Doc, glanced at the crowd before hipping down the stairs on his way to the Gas Can Saloon leaving the Sheriff standing before the shut door.

"Sheriff i-is dat Rattlesnake Jake in there? Really?"

All eyes turned to Sheriff Rango for answers and the lanky pot-bellied chameleon hesitated as he tried to put on a tough face. He wasn't really sure how to answer the question. The towns folk took advantage of that hesitation to bombard him with fearful cries for the safety of the town

"Meester Rango what about the children!"

"If that Devil's lying down we ought to make it sows he can't get up..."

"The Devil slips amongst the sheepfold spreading sin and fear!"

"Weep for the innocents and pray that Almighty God strike down the lies of Satan's servants!"

"Toss the heathen-spawn out!"

"Turn him into a pair of boots!"

"Rango", a bald paw tugged at his shirt, "Miss Beans wantsa talk to you downstairs." Rango frowned at the interuption but he was pleased to see that Priscilla was waiting there. The girl had taken to following Rango around town as a sort of, assistant. The often overwhelmed Sheriff welcomed her presence on the job. She was quite perceptive of local feelings towards lawmen and often gave Rango helpful tips on how to seem more threatening towards criminal-folks. Here, now, Priscilla looked up at the Sheriff her large yellow eyes telling him to take hold of the distraction and get out. If he went about buisness as normal then the rest of the folks would feel more at ease as well.

Putting his hands on his belt the chameleon cleared his throat loudly, "Now hold on everyone. You all will have to wait until later as I cannot address the arrangements made nor! the contractually settled Doctor-Patient-Sheriff confidentially agreement." He finished with a flourish, donned his hat and followed Doc Rabbit downstairs to the Gas Can Saloon. For a moment the crowd stood in the Sherrif's wake confused by his abrupt departure.

"Well? What're you all standing here for?" Priscilla's voice seemed loud in the quiet, "Go after him before he get's to the saloon!" The townsfolk thundered down the stairs trying to reach the Sheriff before he settled into the bar.

* * *

><p>Without all those folks standing in the hall Priscilla could clearly hear a muffled thump and curse coming from the room. Curious she glanced down the stairs for a moment.<p>

All clear. Good.

Peeping through the keyhole Priscilla could see that the room was dim and the shades were drawn down. A dark shape slide past and the girl almost squeaked in surprise but her curiousity overrode the instinct to flee. Instead, the girl pulled away from the keyhole and reached for the doorknob.

It opened with little noise and the girl slipped in before the occupant could notice.

* * *

><p>(Please be kind, I haven't written fic since well... 2004. I'll go back and fix things someday. Maybe never.)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sticks and Stones

All characters belong to Mr. Verbinski, Mr. Logan and Mr. Byrkit.

I don't know where this is going and it may ramble on but... I like Priscilla. She has such potential and seems very perceptive when it comes to the heart of things. It may end up someplace different. I hope you'll join me on this strange ride.

* * *

><p>Doc Rabbits office was in one of the few buildings with tall ceilings. Bookcases lined the walls and medical curiosities were displayed in cabinets behind the desk. Rough-cloth window coverings darkened the late afternoon sunlight to a soft-glow. The room would have been very quiet and peaceful if not for the dark figure coiled in the far corner or the dusty black hat hanging on the rack.<p>

Priscilla moved towards the bookshelves as... well, it couldn't be anyone but Jake, rose against the opposite wall and pushed his nose against the corner-join. Dark red stains marked the other walls evidence of the outlaws exploration of the room. With the snake occupied, the girl eyed the shelves of books before stepping closer to reach for a particularly thick volume. Wiggling her fingers closer to the book-binding she caught the edge of it and the book flipped right off onto the floor with a thump.

The snake, hearing the dry thump, twisted to face the source before sinking down into a coiled heap. With a menacing rattle and a raspy hissing the snake was giving clear warning to whoever was in the room.

"Oh please," came a small, terribly unimpressed voice, "You're outta bullets n' venom Mister Jake." Priscilla picked up the book and crossed to the worn velveteen fainting couch.

"I'm not a'scerd of you," she declared as she sat on the armrest. Balancing the book upon her knees Priscilla began flipping through the pages looking for a page with pictures. From the corner, Jake watched the little girl with wary eyes.

"Yer not supposed to be in here girl."

"Doc Rabbit sez I can come in to read anytime I want cause imma furthering my education," she said with a sniff, "'Sides you can't do nothing about it."

Coiled in the corner, Jake bit back a retort for the girl spoke truthfully. He had spent his venom and bullets upon the fight at the Red Rocks. Though how the girl knew it, was anyones' guess. Frustrated and bad-tempered with pain the snake tucked his head beneath a coil hoping to steal a bit of sleep before the doctor returned.

After all, what else was he going to do? As long as the girl didn't bother him, he'd leave her be.

* * *

><p>Finding the pages with the pictures, Priscilla lay back to fall over the armrest, flopping onto the seat-cushion; book held overhead and her legs hooked around the armrest. Flipping through the drawings she eyed the various diagrams and descriptions with boredom.<p>

* * *

><p>"Eww! Gross!"<p>

Jake did not rest. Opening one eye to glare at the girl and her ill-timed interruption only to find a highly detailed scibbling of something in his face.

"Git off girl," Jake rasped, "If'n you know wat's best fer you." A warning rattle sent the girl back a few paces but did not distract her.

Holding the book open to the picture, Priscilla advanced again on the annoyed rattlesnake. Persistant little snot of a kid. Pointing imperiously to the detailed picture she asked, "Is that really what we all look like on the inside?"

"Huh," Jake glanced at the image showing a flayed creature detailing muscles and innards, "Guess so." He'd never looked to closely at his meals and as a rule snakes didn't ruminate on it often. His head sunk back to rest on a coil only to grimace as the deep scratches across his belly met rough scales. The girl did not notice, her attention focused upon the book.

Priscilla frowned at the etching, "Yuck."

"I 'spect that some are better organized on the inside than others," Jake muttered. He paused to read the title heading the top of the left-page, Anatomy: Descriptive and Surigcal.

"'Sides, little girls", he added with a drawl, "Shouldn't be reading but practin' their domestic duties."

"Sez you," the girl replied as she stepped closer towards him, "It's boring as hell sittin' an stichin'."

"I'd ratha be a gunslinger instead," she said.

"You aint big enough to jump a cholla," Jake hissed dismissivly, "What makes y'think you can draw a hamleg revolver eh?"

"I can most certainly swing a revolver Mister Jake!"

"Must be a mighty small pea-shooter then eh?" he said maliciously.

Jake was enjoying the banter with a wicked humor, at least until the door to the office opened.

* * *

><p>"Rango!" Priscilla skipped over to hug the Sheriff before turning to embrace the fat doctor as well.<p>

"'Cilla what are you doing in here with that devil, child?" the kindly, if a bit red-eyed, doctor asked with a sharp tone. Doc treasured the girl like a daughter and she was a darn good helper on house-calls to the ranches. Not a fainting daisy like some of the women-folk. He worried for her greatly these days. Following the Sheriff around was dangerous, made more so by Rangos'... well, what to call it? Foolishness. That was the word.

Priscilla pulled away at the question, "I'm all right, Doc." Her mouth made a mou, "I can take care of mesylf just fine."

"Child," Doc made a motion to take her paw but Priscilla ignored him to sit on the consulting couch again in needling indignation. Child? Why she was nearly thirteen and big enough to handle her daddys', God rest his besotted soul, revolvers.

Jake had retreated to the corner again, keeping an eye trained on the Sheriff who had entered with a barrel of something.

Feeling the rattlesnakes' eye on him, Rango turned with a cheery grin plastered on his face, "Oh! Howdy Jake, dinit see you over there," he said with faked non-chalance. He half-waved at Jake.

"Hard to miss, Brother."

"Eh-he," the chameleon cleared his throat nervously. The snake still made him anxious even if he was 'family'. Rango turned to the barrel again and tapped on the spigot.

Tap-tap-tappa-tap...

"You needn't be here, 'Brother'," Jake hissed in annoyance at the noise, "I'll be on my best behavior for the g' doctor."

"Cross yer heart an' hope to die?"

"Every waking moment."

Rango dropped the silly Western-accent at that, "Actually, that's why I brought this up." He looked to the Doc for support. Gathering strength Rango thought back to the conversation at the bar. Over a bottle of cactus juice; the caustic, numbing, blind-burning drink of preference in Dirt; Doc Rabbit had admitted that the rattlesnake was in poor shape and poor attitude. To worry over ragged edges and the threat of a deadly squeeze made the rabbit nervous. Typically the Doctor had a supply of ether on paw but the vapor was far too expensive these days to shell out pennies for. The Doctor would have to make due with what was available.

"We - the whole town- is afraid of you, Jake"

"That's nothing new," Jake hissed and nastily eyed the Doc, "That shouldn't keep y'from doing your job rabbit."

"Jake," Rango warned and stepped closer.

"Spit it out 'Brother'", the snake menaced from the corner.

"I won't have you making a killing here just 'cause Doc pulls his stitches tight. Y' can't hurt folks cause your pride is hurtin'" the short Sheriff had moved closer and was deadpan serious, "I won't stand for it."

"An wha do you want to do about it eh?" Jake's long black tongue flickered out in the direction of the barrel by the door, "Dose me up with cactus-juice?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>[AN: Ah I don't know why this chapter took so long. Must have been school and finals getting in the way. We'll see where this ends up.]


End file.
